good will raise and bad will raze
by cleverdog
Summary: yugi and yami run away from there abusive parents and have a time doing it...i will plan to pair yugi and yami... but there brothers


Thank you for clicking this story…Please review!! And please no flames….

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

----------------

"You would do what!!!" Yugi shouted.

"Oh come on, you know you would have done the same thing. And be more quiet about it, someone might hear you." Yami whispered.

"Hear what?" Tea intruded

"None of your business!" Joey joined in

"Joey do you even know what we are talking about?" Yugi said

"Yeah!... no…" Joey said sadly

But then the bell rang on time as usual and interrupted there conversation, and they all proceeded to there next class.

Yugi and his friends were still in junior high but they were graduating this year, and it was the last day till they had a week break! but Yugi didn't quiet like school… he was kind of in the special ed. Classes this year, and he felt left out of being near his friends, of course Joey was in there but he was only in one of yugi's classes. Its hard to believe that Joey was passing harder classes, to think that the boy who was proud to get D's on his report card in kindergarten is now getting all A's in his classes.

-----------------

At yugi's home the smell of burnt food was in the air. He was use to that smell, but he didn't like it.

Yugi slowly and carefully put his backpack on the ground behind the couch in the living room and peered into the kitchen, he quickly pulled back his head behind the couch.

"Oh no… moms home!" Yugi thought

He slowly picked up his backpack and headed to the door, and then he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Yugi ran for the door and opened it then got out side and closed the door and made a run for it. Yugi had a gift for speed, he sometimes thought about running for track, but then when ever he summed up the courage to ask the coach, he always put himself down thinking about if he ran on the track

Would he trip?

Could he keep up?

Could he even finish the lap?

He did not want to make the school look bad, but more importantly … himself.

When he made it past half of the street he meet up with Yami. He didn't stop completely but enough to say there parents were home. And only with that yugi's twin brother began to run with him.

"Where are we going!" Yami said while running.

"The domino hotel!" Yugi shouted.

"No way! That's over 90 miles!" Yami shouted'

"Well will take the bus." Yugi said more quietly because he was running out of breath.

"And what about money?" Yami asked as they came to a halt at the bus stop.

Yugi swiftly took out his wallet and showed a credit card.

"That's…" Yami said faintly.

"Dads." Yugi finished yami's sentence.

Yami nodded as the local bus pulled up. The bus driver asked Yugi and Yami to put a fee of a dollar before they got on the bus. Yugi pulled out his wallet again and put in two dollars to cover for both of them, and then they sat down in some seats by the back of the bus and began to talk about mom and dad.

"You know that we can't just stop running from them our whole lives, we are going to have to accept that those to things…those abusive monsters are…are parents." Yami whispered to Yugi.

"No Yami you are wrong they have no right to do those things they did…the things they said and not even get in trouble or say it wasn't them when there in trouble and blame it on us! They have no right!" Yugi shouted.

People started to stare at them.

"What never seen twins before people! Now mind your own business before I punch your eyes out." Yami said to the people on the bus.

Yugi began to cry softly and lady it on yami's lap.

"Yami it's not fair…why were we born into this family?" Yugi whispered to Yami while tears still flowing down his face.

Yugi and Yami were quiet the rest of the ride there.

-----------------------

When they arrived at the hotel Yami used the credit card Yugi had stole from there dad to rent a room for a week. When they got in the room they went straight to the bed to sleep and when they got comfy Yami said some thing to Yugi.

"You know what Yugi?" Yami said.

"What?" Yugi said sleepily.

"You did do the same thing, you stole his credit card." Yami said chuckling...

------------------

Well that is the first chapter…TBC

By the By when yami said he was right he was referring to the first part of the story.


End file.
